DarkFire's First
by Hunni Lombardi
Summary: Raichu wants to confess his love to Luna, but she's not making it easy! DarkFire is in reference to our pokemon collab group, DarkFire Revolution. One-Shot.


Jani: Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, I've been at it again.  
Lance: Story time?  
Jani: Oh yeah!~  
Lance:Sweet, am I in this one?**  
**Jani: Sorry Lance...This one's for Luna...  
Lance: You're always using her! D  
Jani: I'm sorry! ;w; ...You can do the disclaimer if you wanna...  
Lance: ...Fine. Pokemon is Copyrighted to Nintendo, and This...foul woman...owns nothing but her characters...There, are you happy?  
Jani: Look, I told you I was sorry, don't make me get Magento. _; Now then, On with the story!~

"Human Speak."  
_'Thoughts.'_  
"**Pokemon Speak.**"

* * *

Hunni had just finished taking another egg from the daycare when she checked the time. "Sheesh! It's THAT late already? I gotta get to bed!" She exclaimed, carelessly dropping the egg she was carrying. Luna, her trusted Umbreon and partner, used Psychic to keep the egg from falling onto the ground and levitated back up to her trainer's arms. Hunni simply gave her a sheepish grin and giggled nervously. "Heheh...Thanks Luna." The Umbreon simply nodded and walked alongside her to the daycare.

Locking the front door, Hunni quickly stepped into the incubation room, in which her Magby, Magmar and Magmortar were sleeping, and warming up eggs in the process. As she stepped past her Magmortar, it woke up from it's slumber and greeted her with a nod. Hunni smiled and handed Magmortar the egg and petted it's head before stepping back out. **"Heh...looks like another little one..."** Magmortar muttered before dozing back off. "Alright, everything seems in check..." Hunni stated after locking her front door.

"You know, you should REALLY start locking your front door BEFORE going anywhere, Hun."

At that, Hunni jumped and Luna simply scoffed at her inability to notice that Quinn and his Raichu had been there the entire time. "H-how long have you been sitting there?" She exclaimed, a little less surprised now. "Long enough to have killed you if I wanted, but not long enough to do something like...Oh say...this." He said before jumping up from the sofa and kissing her softly. With a giggle, Hunni wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss, making her Umbreon gag a bit. She was never one for 'Human emotions'. Quinn's Raichu, on the other hand, watched as if kissing were a very intricate thing, then wondered on if he could ever do the same with Luna. He had feelings for her for the longest, but she'd never allow him to make a move without a good Shadow Ball to the face. They never hurt too much, but it was enough to get the point around.

Raichu looked at Luna, as if observing her. She quietly sat in the corner, as she often did, and seemed to doze off often...But something was different tonight. Her rings glowed with a faint yellow color as she glared at him, scaring him a bit. If looks could kill, she would be a mass murderer. Upon noticing his gaze fixed on her, Luna silently got up and hopped onto the sofa, with her back to Raichu, gazing at the full moon that currently occupied the night sky.

A soft moan snapped him out of his thoughts as Raichu sighed and glaced back at his trainer, who now had Hunni against a wall with his hand up her shirt, still in a lip lock with her. He could smell her arousal, and by the looks of it, things were going to get pretty dirty pretty fast. **"Hey! You two need to get a room! Gah, what is it with you two, always at it like freaking rabbits? I mean sheesh, I understand that you two love each other, but this is just redi-" **

Hunni giggled a bit more and looked past Quinn to Raichu, who was still ranting in his own pokemon language that they obviously couldn't understand. "Apparently, we should go elsewhere." Quinn said before taking Hunni's hand and walking to her bedroom. Before the door shut, Raichu could hear his trainer calling to him, "We're going to be spending the night, make yourself at home, Rai!" And after that, Raichu didn't WANT to hear anything more. He again went to look at Luna, but she had moved from her spot atop the sofa. Now, Raichu had a mini-panic attack. It was dark, he could BARELY see, and Umbreon was nowhere to be found...not good.

When a faint yellow glow could be seen from behind him, he saw that Luna had somehow made it to her small bed in the living room, and had been asleep there for a while. **"How does she DO that...?"** Raichu asked himself, a bit freaked out. Silently, he tiptoed closer to her, so that he was right next to her. He sniffed her fur a bit, wondering what her scent was. Due to her always being so distant, he could never do so before, but now that he was so close, he could finally smell her, and she smelled oddly like rain...He bent over slowly and planted a kiss on her cheek, to which he got a soft purr in response. Curious to that reaction, he tried again, but closer to her lips. A quick peck was all it took to get a Dark Pulse from her and a low growl, which sent Raichu flying backwards a bit.

**"...Why are you touching me in my sleep...?"** She whispered, now fully awake. Raichu simply slid back, afraid of what she might do to him. With a nervous laugh he finally spoke, **"I-I...erm...nothing."** He said before trying to edge his way back away from her. Suddenly, after taking a look into her eyes, he was transfixed on spot. Apparently, a Mean Look was her reply to him trying to flee, as she paced around him in circles. **"You disturbed me for a reason...What is it?"** She flatly said, charging up another Dark Pulse. Seeing no better chance than now, Raichu sighed and tensed himself up for the beating that would come after this. **"W-well...I always wanted to tell you...I kinda...um...Like you..."**

At this Luna's Dark Pulse died down a bit as she tilted her head in confusion. **" Well, of course. I'm a likeable person. All the pokemon that my trainer breeds like me. Don't waste my ti-" "N-no! Not like that! ...I...Well, I..I-I Love you!" **He exclaimed, flinching a bit and waiting for a beat-down. It never came. After a while of silence, he finally opened his eyes to see her red ones, piercing into his. He gulped a bit. _'She's probably going to kill me...then tell my trainer I ran away or something and have Squalo bury my dead body somewhere...'_ He thought silently.

As if reading his thoughts, at that moment, she pounced onto him, claws at his throat. He tried to scream, but the sound came out muffled as he felt her lips on his again, only this time, he wasn't dreaming. Removing her lips from his, and leaving him on the floor whimpering, she stared into his eyes once more, this time, relieving him of her Mean Look effect. **"Tell me...do you mean what you say...?"** She whispered into his ear. Raichu, now having mobility come back to him, flipped the two so he pinned her to the carpet. **"Of course! I've always felt that way toward you! What can I do to make you understand?" **He shouted, at his wits end. After a quiet moment, she finally grinned and laughed silently.

"**Mount me."**

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly claimed her lips in another kiss, this time, going a bit deeper and mimicing the motions he saw their trainers do all the time. A soft purr came from her throat as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Wanting so badly to touch her, he used his tail to search for her entrance. Once he found it, he slowly inserted the tip of his tail until he got a loud moan from her. He smiled to himself in a mischevious manner and ran his paws over her small body. He found his way to her chest, and began to rub the nipples he found there, causing her moans to increase and the smell of her arousal even more pleasureable to him.

Luna looked up from her pinned position after Raichu removed his tail from her. Sniffing it, he slowly licked the creamy substance from it, and purred a bit himself. _**'It's...sweet...'**_He thought. Craving a bit more, he moved down to her thighs and rested his paws in between her legs to keep them spread. Just as she was about to as what he was about to do, she was cut off by by her owns groans of pleasure as he slowly licked inside her, getting another taste of her. As he continued his assault on her part, she couldn't help but claw at the carpet in pleasure and anticipation.

After a few seconds, Raichu's own arousal was getting to be a bit painful to him, so he wrapped his long tail arund her small frame and lifted her to her feet. Placing his paws on her hips, he looked at her, as if asking permission. Luna simply nodded though her heavy breathing and planted her claws into the carpet, keeping herself in place. Raichu quickly entered her, eliciting a silent scream from her. He paused wondering if he had hurt her, but a loud purr reassured him and urged him to continue. Slowly, he removed himself from her and re-entered. Repeating this, and picking up the pace, using his tail- which was still wrapped around her torso- to rock her body in time with his so he could get deeper inside her. With every thrust, she moaned and gasped, which was like music to his ears. She continued moaning his name, calling him, begging him to thrust faster and harder, to the point where he was basically slamming into her, to which she screamed in pleasure.

Raichu could feel that his end was near, and so did Luna, so picked up his pace a little more, sending sparks flying from his cheeks with every thrust. Just when she reached her climax, she screamed Raichu's name, sending him into his. As he came, he shocked Luna's small frame with a powerful Discharge, making her scream a bit. They both collapsed, exausted from their love-making session, as Raichu withdrew himself from her and pulled her onto his chest, where they both were gasping for air.  
**"Do you finally understand...?"** He whispered in between each simply nuzzled her head under his chin and laughed. **"I always knew...I just wanted to wait until you told me to act on it..."**

Raichu froze a bit and thought for a second. He didn't really understand, and felt kind of stupid for not making her listen any sooner. Regardless, he hugged her close and kissed her before beginning to doze off himself. **"I love you so much, Luna..."** She was already asleep. He laughed a bit, and right before he fell asleep, he could have sworn he heard her voice in his head. _**'I love you too, Raichu...I always will...'**_ With that, he let sleep overtake him, fully satisfied.

**~*~*~*~* The Next Morning ~*~*~*~*~**

Hunni awoke with a yawn in Quinn's arms, and giggled as she glanced at the alarm clock. " 6:00 ...I should get started with today's breeding..." She started before looking at her lover's contented look on his sleeping face. Snuggling a bit closer to him, she quickly decided it was a good idea to sleep in for the day.

Raichu woke up and noticed that Luna was gone. Looking all over the place, he saw that she was resting in her bed, exactly like she was last night. _'Was it all a dream...?' _Soon afterwards, he could hear Luna mumbling his name in her sleep with a joyful purr. He smiled, thankful that it wasn't a dream, and snuggled up to his new lover, wrapping his tail around her sleeping form protectively. Maybe, just maybe, Luna wouldn't Shadow Ball him when he woke up next to her this time...Maybe.

* * *

Jani: -wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead-  
Luna:I can't believe you did this...You ACTUALLY wrote a smut story in ONE sitting...?  
Jani: I can't believe it either...  
Lance: Ican't believe it's not butter!-Shadow Ball'd-  
Jani: ...Anyway. Ignoring that...Yeah. Proud of myself, blahblahblah, Pokemon is STILL copyrighted to Nintendo, blahblahblah, Luna and Hunni are MY characters, blahblahblah, you get the picture. Quinn and his Raichu are copyrighted to himself!~  
Luna: ...I'm hungry now...  
Jani: Me too, let's go see if Waltz made some breakfast...  
Lance:It's 9:55 in the morning, and you're JUST thinking of breakfast?-Shadow Ball'd-  
Luna: ...See you next time people...


End file.
